


Кровь, кресты и бренди

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Mysticism, Rating: PG13, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Чем и ради чего живут двое братьев





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: engano  
> Написано для engano по картинке.
> 
> Примечание: на момент написания истории автор не смотрел СПН, все совпадения случайны

***  
В дешевом гостиничном номере дела с сервисом обстояли лучше, чем показалось при беглом взгляде на парадную вывеску. И даже после, протиснувшись в тёмный и душный проход, да при столкновении с неопрятным хозяином, сладко улыбающимся братьям толстыми губами, больше, чем на клоповник, рассчитывать не приходилось. Так и виделась всякая кусачая мразь под матрацем или тараканы за раковиной. Неважно, говорил сам себе Доминик, таща Брайана на руках по крутой скрипучей лестнице, неважно, он согласился бы и к чёрту на рога, и на ведьмино логово, лишь бы куда приткнуться хоть на пару часов. Доминику не нравилось, как его младший брат улыбался — словно блаженный, видящий врата в нирвану. Тот чёрный креол, что напал на них со своими дружками, мог запросто намазать свой секач какой-нибудь ядовитой или наркотической дрянью. Ублюдки.  
Раскалённый день снаружи, словно сковорода под яичницу с беконом — коими они с Брайаном, по ощущению, и были — чувствовался кожей даже сквозь стены и жалюзи. Запекал сочным жаркое их мозги прямо в голове, смешивал пот, кровь и запах пороха в Кровавую Мери уже несколько часов подряд. Мистеру Раббишу было явно плевать, почему они так странно выглядят: Доминик старался скрыть их раны, несмотря на адскую жару застегнув джинсовую куртку на Брайне до самого горла, а свой кожаный пиджак на все пуговицы. Но это не скрыло грязных пятен и кровавый душок. Чужой взгляд всё ещё жёг спину, но в хитро прищуренных глазах хозяина плескалось безразличие ко всему, кроме денег. Он мог решить, что они притащились сюда трахаться — соседство с Новым Орлеаном даже небо делало не настолько голубым, как тамошнее население, частично расползшееся по Луизиане после смертельных объятий Катрины. Но они приехали не оттуда, да и не походили на новоорлеанских голубых. Или, может, выглядели скрывающимися от расправы черномазых белыми: печальная история поселка Джена* всё ещё гремела по всем радиостанциям и газетам. Набожные люди заявили бы, что над Луизианой простёрлось божье проклятье, но Доминик, не первый год работающий «чистильщиком», точно знал, что Господу на них плевать, а самое страшное, что может случиться с людьми — это сами люди.  
Шатаясь и тяжело дыша, медленно, чтобы не упасть и не уронить брата, Доминик вскарабкался на второй этаж и дошёл до конца коридора, казавшегося бесконечным. Закрыв за собой дверь, он выбросил все навязчивые мысли из головы и сосредоточился на насущном. В конце концов, если мистер Раббиш окажется очередным пасынком Дьявола — что-то неуловимо знакомое царапнуло за те десять минут общения с хозяином мотеля — он с удовольствием нашпигует серебряными пулями его напомаженную вонючим гелем голову. А пока лишь прицепил на дверь охраняющий амулет.  
В спальне работал кондиционер, смешивая выкрашенный полумраком воздух с пылью, которой пропиталась мебель и постельное белье. В душевой наличие горячей воды и исправно работающей канализации вырвали у Доминика стон благодарности. Аккуратно сгрузив Брайана на кровать, с которой прежде безжалостно содрал покрывало, он бросил сумку рядом, быстро раздел брата и разделся сам. А ощупав раны — рассмеялся. Они оба получили по рёбрам, только один справа, а другой слева, словно зеркальные отражения. Только Брайану досталось сильнее: его рана была глубже и в бесстыдно раскрывшейся тёмно-красной мякоти Доминику мерещилась влажная белая полоска кости. Он вывалил на кровать походную аптечку и, сполоснув стаканчик, в котором стояли щетки в ванной, налил в него воды из-под крана. Сухие губы Брайана в лохмотьях тонкой кожицы раскрывались с трудом; он бы их обязательно обкусал, будь в сознании, и, подумав об этом, Доминику нестерпимо захотелось дать оплеуху, растормошить, привести брата в чувство. Стереть это идиотское выражение лица. Доминик выругался. Он не жалел, что согласился прихватить с собой Брайана, взять ответственность за его жизнь, когда уходил из дома почти десять лет назад. Но иногда казалось — именно потому, что всегда есть «суровый, но заботливый старший брат», как говаривала знакомая русалка Пени, младшего вечно приходилось таскать на себе и зашивать.  
Заставив брата выпить несколько круглых жёлтых капсул — антибиотиков, Доминик закинул горсть таблеток себе в рот и попытался вспомнить, где его фляга с бренди. Тащиться к машине, если он оставил её там, совершенно не хотелось. В голове мелькнула крамольная мысль о том, что было бы не плохо, если бы эту чёртову тачку угнали. Не пришлось бы объясняться перед братом за его любимый, ныне разбитый Форд, который сам Доминик терпеть не мог.  
Брайан застонал, болезненно сморщился от попытки пошевелить рукой — разбитый локоть хоть и перестал кровоточить, но выглядел не менее ужасно, чем чуть не вспоротое брюхо. Бессознательно взмахнул другой рукой, словно в протесте на идею «угнать тачку», и нечаянно сбросил сумку на пол. Из дыры в подкладке тут же вывалилась фляга. Доминик усмехнулся.  
  
Густой горький запах мазей смешивался со сладковатым, вишневым ароматом бренди и приторным, оседающем на языке, вкусом крови. Тонкая нить резала пальцы, саднил висок, а в глаза словно песка насыпали и в этом коктейле ощущений двигался Доминик немного неуклюже, заторможено. Забывая иногда вдохнуть или выдохнуть, пока не начинала кружиться голова, он медленно зашивал брату рану. Брайан так и не очнулся, лишь склеенные пылью и п _о_ том ресницы беспрерывно дрожали. На себя обезболивающего уже не хватило, потому, сделав хороший глоток киршвассера, Доминик глубоко вздохнул, сжал зубы и принялся штопать себя. Это было не больнее, чем когда вцепляется свихнувшаяся чупакабра, но невольно брала злость. Он мог завалить хоть дракона, но не смог вовремя выстрелить в человека. Он обучил брата десяткам способам убийств почти любой нечисти, которая значилась в официальном реестре и даже ту, что в неофициальном, но забыл научить защищаться от себе подобных. Впрочем, брат как раз таки в данном случае оказался смышлёнее и первым дал отпор банде, на которую они нарвались после разборок с Мроедом. Бестолковые креолы решили, что они мародеры и оскверняют могилы. Так что не такой уж и не несознательный... Иголка соскочила, дёрнув нитку, Доминик зашипел… И вздрогнул, почувствовав тёплую ладонь брата на спине. Молчаливый успокаивающий жест. Обернулся жадно — глаза Брайан открывать не спешил, но лицо разгладилось, став привычным, чуть насмешливым и спокойным, и дыхание выровнялось. Маленьким он всегда клал ладонь на спину брату, когда тот приходил из колледжа расстроенным или побитым. Они выросли, но этот «ритуал» остался неизменным.  
Доминик быстро доштопал рану на руке и склонился к брату, вытягиваясь на кровати рядом с ним. Пластырь на боку неприятно стянул кожу, под ней горячо пульсировало и дёргало. Крест на серебряной цепочке, который достался ему от матери (с Брайаном у них общий был только отец), лёг на грудь младшего брата. Точно на то место, где билось его сердце. Разлапистая, словно еловая ветка, рука Брайана накрыла крест — невольно подумалось, что жест вышел очень уж говорящим — а лицо приобрело то непреклонное выражение, что всегда пугало Доминика. Не мальчишка — взрослый парень, упрямый, слишком хорошо его чувствующий в самые неподходящие моменты. Или наоборот, подходящие… Сколько крови друг за друга и друг из-за друга пролили. Доминк не обсуждал просьбу отца, но Брайан знал: если он и умрет, то только от рук старшего брата. А сейчас от мыслей об этом засосало под ложечкой. Если не станет Брайана, жизнь не закончится, мир не изменится, он по-прежнему будет в состоянии выполнять свою работу, которую так любит. Но Доминик хотел, чтобы калейдоскоп дней сменялся, не прерываясь, как и все прошедшие годы. Путешествия по миру, слежка, новая нечисть, новые сражения, новые шрамы… А утром Брайан будет лезть целоваться, как часто бывает после очередной драки, обнимать за шею крепкими руками, ногтями сдирать присохшие к ранам повязки и взглядом просить-приказывать его разъять. Забрать себе, потому что в глазах его всё ещё отражается чей-то отчаянный крик, чужое проклятье или мольба. Он не забывает. Ни жертв, ни убитую нечисть — все они там, внутри него, копятся день за днём, как образцы в базе данных антивирусов. Незаконный сын своего отца, плоть от плоти — кровный брат и… Доминик положил руку на рану Брайна. «Любовником» не получалось его назвать. Человек, с которым ты рос, бился плечом к плечу, которому утирал нос и зашивал раны… Плоть от плоти, кровь от крови… Доминик закрыл глаза, закрепляя в сердце найденное решение. Наклонился, целуя прохладные губы брата, отдавая ему вкус вишневого бренди. Теплый затылок под пальцами, горячая рана под ладонью, запах пыльных простыней и окровавленных бинтов, и на тонкие, золотистые полосы режет свет, проникающий сквозь жалюзи, тело брата, а в тени тонут свежие, багрово лиловые раны.  
Раны — как сладкая чёрная вишня, кожа — кисловатые лимонные дольки. Рука скользнула по гладкой внутренней стороне бедра, а Брайан вдруг ожил, потянулся за флягой и сообщил, что мистер Раббиш, возможно, та ещё мразь, но обыкновенная человеческая. И, видимо, даже бывший чистильщик: пол под стойкой приёмной забит колдовским хламом — такие вещи он чуял лучше кинологической ищейки. Вздохнув, Доминик притянул брата к себе, наблюдая, как тот пытается глотать бесцветный кирш. Если так, то они могут спокойно выспаться до утра, поесть и свалить в сторону Техаса уже в обед. Хорошо.  
То, что Брайан — его брат, напрягало Доминика первый год-полтора. Потом он привык, что Брайан только его. А сегодня ему пришло в голову, что честнее будет, если это Брайан оборвёт его жизнь. Оборвёт и поглотит. Тогда он закроет ад в глазах младшего брата, закроет навсегда: забранная им душа — душа человека — лишит всех способностей… Или даже убьёт.  
Но это ничего. Зато они будут вместе.  
  
Почти пустая фляга летит в скопившийся на постели мусор из перевязочных материалов, лекарств и медицинских иголок с нитками. Доминик осторожно укладывает брата на себя и долго, властно целует. Ему с детства нравился вкус чёрной вишни.  
  


_март 2011._

  
______________________________________________________________  
_Ураган «Катарина»_ (Furacão Catarina) — название, которое получил южноатлантический тропический циклон, который прошёл у юго-восточного побережья республики Бразилия во второй половине марта 2004 года;  
_Джена_ — небольшой посёлок в центральной части штата Луизиана на юге США. Посёлок получил печальную известность как место межрасовых стычек между белыми и неграми уже в 2006—2007 годах. 20 сентября 2007 года здесь прошли массовые акции протеста афроамериканцев против дискриминации;  
_Раббиш_ (с анг. Rubbish) - мразь. 


End file.
